Ghosts at High School
by ShadowLifeHI
Summary: Danny thought he had problems with his life already. What happens when six all to familiar ghosts appear in his room as humans. A big mess. Trying to keep his and his enemies secret of being a ghost, how can he figure out a way to change them back. Especially when high school comes in. Just a lot of drama. T for safety and some swear words.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey mom, I'm home. Later I'm gonna hang at Tucks" Danny Fentom yelled as his slammed the door closed. Today was not a good day. Last night, he stayed up until 4 chasing random ghosts that were annoying at the best. Not even having 2 hours of sleep, he almost got ran over by the Fentom Car on his way to school (thanks to Jack Fentom, his _father_ ). Thanks to that and sleeping in, he arrived to class late. Only 15 minutes left of class, no biggie. Thus landing him lunch detention. Seeing as this happened many times before, his best friends didn't even try to keep in their amusement. Just after, he got to run a mile trying to not get beaten to a pulp from Dash and landing him another detention for being late. Barely finishing his homework before class started, he also got the homework of Paulina and Starr. Sort of a bad personal decision, really. And _then,_ he missed his after-school detention thanks to his ghost senses that went off for no reason. Danny was just ready to end the day. So when he slammed his bedroom door shut and dramatically fell on his bed, he was lucky that his parents were in the soundproof basement as he screamed like a little girl when he saw 6 pairs of red eyes looking down at him.

"OHMYWHATTHELIVINGGHOSTZONE!" Danny screamed as he punched the person to his left, who just so happened to be a different looking version of Skulker. Skulker cried out and rubbed his nose and when he saw it was red blood instead of ectoplasm, he started running away the room, efficiently knocking Johnny on his butt.

"Guess you were right when you said the idiot would freak out. Didn't think you meant all three of them." Kitty side-smirked as she saw Johnny chasing Skulker, who was still running in circles screaming at a surprising high pitched voice, and Danny yelling and looking around the room franticly with wide eyes.

"Hey! That looks like fun! AWHWHWHAHWHAHWWHWAHW!" Youngblood screamed as he jumped on the heads on everyone, braking every item in the room in the process.

"Ugh, I just wish they could all shut _up!_ " Ember said covering her ears in am attempt to keep the noise out. Desiree smirked as she said her infamous quote as quite as she can. With a puff, the mouths of Youngblood, Skulker, Johnny, and Danny disappeared. For a second, the four looked at the other and hummed in agony, making the females in the room crackle with giggles.

"Danny, what's going on..." Jazz said as she opened the door a creak to show the males in the room touch each others face and scream through their nonexistent mouths. While the females continued to laugh and destroy the room for fun.

"Actually, I need to get milk. Uh, yeah. Hope you find your mouth!" Jazz hurried out of the room leaving the madness for her little brother. He can handle it right? He is a superhero. Just in case Jazz sent a little prayer his way.

 **So that was just a fun chapter. Seeing as I'm bad at beginnings, I'm happy with this. Don't worry, chaps will be longer. And funnier.**

 **I will keep the original pairings with the ghosts and will hint at D/S AKA Danny and Sam. Should I let Valerie get in this secret. Maybe...**

 **I hope that ya guys liked it and comment for ideas in future chaps. I'll try to update soon and have chaps ready.**


	2. Not a chapter but important

NOT AN UPDATE

So I realize that I haven't updated this in like, over a year. Scratch that, two years. At first I became distracted with watching tv shows and reading other stories. During that time, I told myself that I would make up all the chapters before I start updating again. Then school came along again and it was just a disaster. So basically, life happened. But since I updated the first time I occasionally worked on the chapters. However, it has been over 90 days since I worked on those chapters. If you are a fellow author on Fanfiction, you would know what that means.

The chapters I worked on deleted itself as a result of me not updating them. I only have three docs left over. My two stories, _When He Comes Back_ and _Ghosts at High School_ have deleted all progress I made with those stories. This notice will be posted on both stories.

I have read many stories from authors who gave up on their stories without any notice. Whoever may be waiting for these stories deserves to know that I will not update them. The work that I have put behind these stories deleted itself and I do not think that I will be able to revise it.

I am truly sorry for those who have been waiting for these two stories, I do know the feeling. However, I just can't put myself to work on the chapters again and finish it.

I'll keep the stories up for whoever wants to read what is there and if someone wants to take the plot of the story for adoption, they have my permission.

Sorry again, and have a good 2018


End file.
